Sirius Black: The Night I Escaped Azkaban
by Eliza
Summary: Hey this is an updated version. I tried to make it better and more interesting. I guess you can call it my first cause this was the first fan fic I wrote. Anyway it's all about Sirius escaping. Hope you like it.


Sirius Black: The Night I Escaped Azkaban  
  
  
This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. If you review it just keep that in mind. Black is telling the story in his own words. Anyway here's the story:  
  
Torture pure torture is what goes on in Azkaban. I was just a lucky one, a true innocent who was able to survive. So here is my story: The Night I Escaped Azkaban;  
  
It was a starry night and my hopes were up. I knew I had to escape tonight. Yes, tonight I would be able to escape and return to my godchild Harry Potter.  
  
I felt the presence of a dementor and thought of happy thoughts. The dementor passes by and I was free to transform.   
  
I pictured a dog in my mind with black shaggy fur. I began to transform. I bent down onto the ground as my feet became paws. It did not hurt as I had done this many times. The black hair had now risen to my belly, I was almost there. I now felt quite a bit lower to the ground. As my face is about to transform, my worst fear comes to life. A dementor was near by. If he feels me doing this I am done for. I know I'll get that Dementor's Kiss that all dread. The dementor walked over slowly to my cell and "looked" in. I knew he felt I was doing something I should not.  
  
He opened my cage and leaned down. About to give me the Dementor's Kiss. His hands (well whatever you would call that disgusting thing that came out of the robe) slowly started to pull down his cloak. Closer and closer I came to death, and as he was about to perform the kiss, I changed. He seemed to look around confused. I knew he could not feel my thoughts any more. He shrugged his shoulders and as he is about to shut the cell door, I got out. I was free, well at least out of my cell. I had waited 12 long years for this. I walked down the path hoping no prisoner would see me. I guess by now most of them were out of there minds not able to think anything clearly so it wouldn't matter.   
  
My paw kicked a pebble. Someone had leaned his head out of his cage. I new this had to be a new prisoner because most were to crazy to do such a thing. He looked around as I hid behind a little indent in the scratched up wall. I a chill went through my body. I felt bad for this man, but I had more important things to think of. I poked my head out and the prisoner seemed to have gone back to minding his own business. I traveled on. The floor was cold and damp. Even with my fur it was chilly. I went down 3 flights of steps before getting to the ground floor.   
  
I took my paw and opened the door to the "outside world". I took a breath of fresh air. It was so wonderful. The feeling of the breeze against my fur was as if I was in a paradise. Well it was since I had been in that fortress for 12 long years. I walked out onto the shore. Then and there I realized I was going to have to swim quite a few miles to the opposite seashore.  
  
I stepped out into the water. It was so icy a chill swept through my body. My paw was so damp and cold. I had to get to the mainland I just had to. I stepped in farther. A crab pinched my paw. Now I was bleeding. The sensation of being free ended like that. I swam out farther and farther not knowing what was ahead for me. I was so scared.  
  
As I got about 300 feet out I saw a boat. It was full of people and not dementors, that was not good.  
  
"Hey look over there, the water, what is that," someone said.  
  
"Where?," said a guy holding up a lantern.  
  
"Over there, what is that?," said the other.  
  
"Probably just a large fish," said the guy holding up the lantern.  
  
"No it's something else, go that direction," said one of the men.  
  
As the boat came closer I dove under. I tried to open my eyes, but the water was so salty it stung my eyes. They burnt so much. The boat came closer and closer and some of the men seemed to be shouting that there was nothing there. If I got caught, no I shouldn't think of that I told myself. I had to focus on Harry. I should never have let Peter become Lily and James's secret keeper. I would get revenge. Lily and James should never have died that night. I have to focus, but then, I had to come up for breath. I swam up to the surface and let my nose some up a little bit. I took a breath and was relieved as my lungs had been burning. I immediately dove under. The boat was practically over top of me. 30 seconds......... 1 min., it didn't leave. I could tell that men truly believed there was something,...me. I could not let him discover me. 1 min. 30 seconds............ 2 min. I took what little energy I had and swam slowly, deeper and farther away.   
  
"Hey, it's swimming away," shouted a man.  
  
"Look no wizard could hold his breath that long, and plus the prisoner have no access to anything, and most of them have gone mad," said another.  
  
"Fine, forget it, it's nothing," shouted," the first man.  
  
The boat passed on by. I was okay. As I swam out farther and farther the sea became fiercer. There were white caps everywhere. The waves kept plunging overtop of me and there was no end to it. After, what seemed like forever, it dyed down. I don't know how far I had gone or if I had made any progress at all. After about 6 hours I saw the sun rise and I saw a tiny spot of land. I was home free. It took another 3 hours before I hit land.  
  
When I finally did get there I just collapsed onto the sand. I rested for the rest of the day and then traveled into a tiny town. I scavenged for any scraps I could find. After a while I resorted to rats. It took me quite a while before leaving the town. I kept unnoticed and did fine.  
  
And that was The Night I Escaped from Azkaban.  
  
Thanks for taking your time and reading my story. I hope you like it. I always though it'd be neat to write a story on how Sirius escaped and now I have written one. Anyway thanks.  
  
Eliza   



End file.
